Un año sin Vencedor
by pazandlove
Summary: TRADUCCION. Destinados a enamorarse... aunque bajo las más crueles circunstancias. La Tragedia mejor conocida en el mundo ahora bajo el contexto de una Arena. P/K.


**Disclaimer.** _The Hunger Games _ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada **DustWriter **quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic, así como la de otras que espero traer pronto para ustedes.

**Agradecimientos. **Muchísimas gracias a la niña_ Ale_ (_Hibari_ o como sea que te llames en FFnet, que ahorita no recuerdo XDD) por oficiar de Beta para esta traducción y ser mi compañera fangirl en el fandom de THG.

* * *

**Un Año sin Vencedor  
**_by DustWriter_

* * *

Era la primera vez desde la "Cosecha" que olvidaba el temor.

Ella estaba de pie al lado de su compañero de Distrito, una brutal mole llamada Cato. Él estaba sonriendo mientras observaba al pequeño niño proveniente del Distrito 3 luchando por levantar una pesada lanza desde su mostrador. Sus ojos grises estaban fijamente concentrados. La vio vigilar a la chica pelirroja del Distrito 5 mientras evadía hacia uno y otro lado los obstáculos del circuito; ágil como un zorro.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él.

Fue como el flash de un rayo seguido por una suave, gentil lluvia. Como si él hubiera estado esperando por conocerla. Como si todo hubiera sido planeado. Ella lo miró. Sus labios separando levemente como si ella fuera a ofrecer una innecesaria disculpa por haberlo hecho esperar. Sus labios se contorsionaron un poco; quería sonreír.

"Le dispararía justo entre sus lindos y pequeños ojos."

Su estómago ardió al momento en que Clove llegó a instalarse a su lado. No pudo más que mirarla con disgusto.

Jamás había hablado con ella antes; Clove era una chica de la Veta, que odiaba con increíble celo a los hijos de los Comerciantes. Él lo sabía porque era la primera cosa que ella le había dicho mientras abordaban el tren con destino al Capitolio.

"Te mataré, Comerciante," le había dicho Clove. "Si tienes la oportunidad será mejor que encuentres otro modo de morir."

Decidió que no quería entrenar con ella. Haymitch estuvo de acuerdo totalmente.

En ese momento Cato le dio un pequeño empujoncito a la chica de los ojos grises. "Katniss, es tu turno."

Ella miró otra vez hacia su dirección para luego caminar hacia los cuchillos que estaban dispuestos en gloriosa ceremonia. Seleccionó cada uno cuidadosamente, afirmándolos entre sus dedos, cuatro en cada mano. El no pudo más que pensar que sus manos lucían como si hubieran sido coronadas.

Katniss se plantó de pie como una estatua de cara a los objetivos. Sus brazos cortaban el aire como las alas de una paloma, y entonces en lo que demora un parpadeo ocho cuchillas rodeaban el corazón del muñeco de prácticas. Cato silbó apreciativamente y aplaudió. La cruel belleza y el despreciativo chico que formaban la pareja de Tributos del Distrito 1 asintieron en aprobación. La chica llamada Katniss lo miró nuevamente antes de volver con sus compañeros Profesionales.

"Peeta Mellark, Distrito 12."

El coordinador del entrenamiento lo llamó hacia delante. Peeta se enfocó en la pesada bola que estaba en el suelo. Esperaba que no pesara más de 100 libras, no quería que se le fuera a caer en frente de ella. Miró nuevamente en dirección a Katniss por un momento. Cato atrapó su mirada y comenzó a reírse de él mientras Peeta tomaba posición en la línea de tiro.

La bola pesaba menos de 100 libras, pero no por mucho. Solo lo justo para que volara describiendo un arco perfecto y le cortara la cabeza a uno de los muñecos de entrenamiento.

Cato dejó de reírse.

Peeta trató de no sonreír. Pero ella dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa y no pudo más que voltearse para darle la espalda y evitar que viera su propia sonrisa.

* * *

"¿Quién es la chica del Distrito 2?" le preguntó a Haymitch. "¿De donde aprendió a lanzar así los cuchillos?"

"Ella es una Profesional." Se encogió de hombros Haymitch. "¿Eso importa? Ella está aquí para matarte."

Peeta trató de recordar eso. "¿Puedes conseguirme algo de información?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Creo que sería una buena aliada. Por la comida." Tartamudeó.

Haymitch lo miró fijamente. "Veré que puedo hacer."

* * *

Haymitch estaba esperándole cuando regresaron de entrenamiento al día siguiente. Clove ruidosamente se quejaba de que esperaba que la carne de la comida de ese día no estuviera tan cocida; ella la prefería con sangre. Peeta se tragó su comentario y tiró de Haymitch para poder hablar con él.

"No está disponible para hacer alianzas."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Peeta.

"Está con los Profesionales," le respondió Haymitch. "Los Mentores del Uno y Dos rechazaron totalmente el aliarse con los Distritos externos. De acuerdo a sus palabras, tú eres una debilidad."

Peeta sacudió la cabeza en respuesta. "Supongo que no importa," murmuró. "Voy a morir."

Haymitch lo sorprendió al tomarlo fuertemente de los hombros. "¡Tú no sabes eso! Eres más fuerte y rápido que esos sobrealimentados Profesionales. Puedes arrancar y mantenerte seguro lejos de ellos."

"Clove me matará."

Haymitch se volteó a ver si ella estaba fuera de rango para que no lo escuchara. "Mantente alejado de ella. "Guardó una expresión culpable mientras bajaba el tono de voz. "Podrías quebrarle el cuello apenas ella de un paso fuera de la plataforma."

Peeta sintió que las náuseas regresaban. "No puedo hacer eso."

"Pera ella sí."

"Lo sé." Miró de regreso a su mentor. "Sabes que ella tiene más oportunidad de sobrevivir que yo."

"Lo sé. Pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que agradarme," murmuró. Haymitch miró a los ojos al desamparado jovencito a su cargo. Peeta no sabía si verdaderamente había visto pasar un flash de temor por los ojos de su mentor. Pensó en su padre.

Haymitch lo soltó. "Necesito un trago."

* * *

Ella estaba sola en la estación de trabajo referente a la preparación de fogatas.

Peeta rápidamente miró para asegurarse de la ubicación de Cato quien estaba con la chica llamada Glimmer coqueteando despreocupadamente entre medio de los aterrorizados niños que esperaban aprender a pelear con tan poca esperanza de sobrevivir. Se deslizó al lado de Katniss quien estaba peleando con la yesca mientras él luchaba con las palabras.

"Si usas algunas hojas secas o musgo prenderá más rápido." Apuntó. No era para nada lo que quería decir en primer lugar.

"Oh." Los ojos de ella se fijaron en él. A Peeta le embargó una fuerte calidez, como si hubiera sido envuelto en una mullida manta. "Gracias."

"¿Puedo enseñarte?"

Ella se detuvo unos segundos y Peeta pudo ver sus ojos caer rápidamente sobre el emblema representando el "12" en la manga de su uniforme. "Sí."

Se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a preparar una pila de ramas y hojas. Ella golpeó el pedernal. Y prendió. Ella sonrió frente a la llama. Le sonrió a él.

"Doce. Eso es carbón, ¿verdad?"

Peeta asintió. "Sí, pero yo trabajo en la Panadería. Con mi familia."

Katniss miraba hacia la llama pensativamente.

"¿Qué haces tú? ¿En Dos?"

"¿Yo?"

"¿Qué hace tu familia?"

"Vivo en el Hogar."

Su rostro debe de haber mostrado toda su confusión porque ella se apresuró a explicar. "El Hogar Comunitario," dijo a la vez que continuaba mirando el fuego.

"Oh." Su pecho dolía. "¿Por eso es por lo que te ofreciste de voluntaria?"

Katniss se encogió de hombros sin dar una respuesta clara. "Sí. Y no." Ella le miró nuevamente. "Si gano, puedo dejar el Hogar. Puedo llevarme a mi hermano conmigo. Y si pierdo," se detuvo, "sólo pierdo."

Peeta no fue capaz de responder. "¿Y tú, porqué te ofreciste voluntario?"

"No lo hice."

"Oh," ella esperó por algo más. "Yo lo prefiero así," continuó al no obtener más respuesta. "Al menos así tengo la opción."

Peeta sonrió renuentemente. "Yo elijo no morir."

Ella lo sorprendió riéndose de su respuesta. "¿No es lo que todos queremos?"

"¿Qué demonios significa esto?"

Cato se alzaba sobre Peeta. Katniss se puso de pie rápidamente. "Él estaba enseñándome a hacer fuego."

"Él es de los marginados." Apuntó Cato.

"Pero sabe de fuegos."

Cato la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella de regreso hacia Glimmer y al chico llamado Marvel. Los ojos de Katniss abandonando los de Peeta.

* * *

"¿Tratando de obtener algo antes de morir?" Se burló Clove a sus espaldas. Peeta se volteó a verla luego de su sarcástico comentario. "Deberías de haber ido donde las prostitutas como el resto de nosotros."

"Tienes catorce años," respondió Peeta horrorizado.

"Y aun así no voy a morir como una tierna enamorada," sonrió fríamente. Luego se volteó y el carcaj en sus espaldas pareció deslizarse como una serpiente.

* * *

Él se sentó con la pequeña niña proveniente del Distrito 11 cuando Clove se rehusó a pasar sus descansos junto a él. Rue estaba hablando nerviosamente y necesitaba desesperadamente animarse. Peeta decidió que ella le agradaba.

"¿Te gusta la música?" preguntó Peeta.

Rue asintió fuertemente.

"A mí también," sonrió. "Desearía que cantáramos más en casa."

"Me gusta cantar," saltó Rue. Sus hombros cayeron un poco. "Desearía que pudiéramos cantar para nuestra demostración de hoy. No tengo muchas habilidades para luchar."

"No tienes que pelear para ganar," le dijo Peeta. "¿Recuerdas lo que pasó algunos años atrás? Ellos inundaron la arena y la chica del Distrito 4 sólo tuvo que nadar para sobrevivir. Puede que seas joven…"

"Oí sobre ella. Annie." Recordó Rue. Luego pareció asustarse de repente. "No sé nadar."

Peeta sonrió amablemente. "No, nadar no. No lo repetirán. ¿Pero qué pasaría si tuvieras que trepar arboles? Nos dejarías a todos atrás."

Rue pareció lucir un poco menos temerosa cuando la llamaron para ir a la Sala de Demostración.

* * *

El aire estaba frío en el tejado, pero a él no le importaba. Mañana podría ser el último día de su vida. Quería sentir algo, aunque ese algo fuera el frío.

Se dedicó a mirar el tráfico y a los juerguistas en las calles aledañas. Ninguno de sus niños habían muerto lejos de casa, solos y hambrientos. Peeta se preguntaba donde estarían sus hermanos esa noche. ¿Estarían sentados en el techo arriba del letrero de la panadería? ¿Estarían pensando en él?

El ruido de una zapatilla en el concreto le hizo llevar sus ojos para encontrarse con los de ella.

De primeras el creyó que ella brillaba. Las luces de las calles se reflejaban en su piel y se adentraban en sus ojos. Sintió su sonreír aumentar involuntariamente. Se preguntó si debería de estar nervioso. Pero ella no lo hacía sentir nervioso. Lo hacía sentir vivo.

Katniss se detuvo por un momento, claramente pensando que no debería de quedarse. Pero lo hizo. Se sentó a su lado en la saliente hacia la calle.

"No sabía que las escaleras llegaban hasta abajo," dijo Peeta finalmente. "Hasta el segundo piso."

"No creo que los Tributos estén muy tentados de visitar a los otros regularmente," le sonrió ella.

"No estaba pensando en visitar a Cato."

Ella se largó a reír. Aunque no duró mucho.

Pasaron un largo momento en silencio. Peeta se sintió como si hubieran estado ahí por siempre.

"De todos modos no irías," le dijo Katniss mirándolo de repente. "Incluso si fueras del Uno, mi Mentor no lo permitiría."

Peeta inclinó la cabeza para mirarla. "Lo sé. El mío tampoco."

"Pero ella no sabe que estoy despierta," murmuró Katniss.

Se sentaron lado a lado.

"Si estuviéramos en el Distrito 12, te mostraría nuestra pradera."

Los ojos de ella resplandecieron. "¿Qué es una pradera?"

"Pasto verde, flores de campo. Todas regadas frente a ti. Cielo azul. Y todo bañado por amarillos rayos de sol."

"Suena como a un lugar precioso."

"Te haría galletas de mantequilla de maní."

Katniss se sonrojó. "Me gusta la mantequilla de maní." La luz en sus ojos se desvaneció. "Desearía que hubiera una pradera en la arena. De verdad quisiera ver una."

Ambos sabían que jamás podrían ver el Distrito Doce juntos.

Cuando el sentimiento de pérdida se volvió demasiado real, Katniss se puso de pie y se despidió. Peeta trató de tomar su mano pero ella se rehusó y se apresuró en dirección a la puerta.

Se detuvo en la entrada y se volteó a mirarlo. "Yo…"

No alcanzó a decir más. Se dio vuelta y Peeta pudo escuchar sus pasos desvanecerse hacia la nada.

* * *

Portia sostuvo fuertemente su mano mientras él entraba en el tubo transparente. No podía dejar de temblar.

"¿Portia?" susurró Peeta.

"¿Si cariño?"

"Yo- gracias." Comenzó a llorar. Portia lo aseguró entre sus brazos. Ella olía a canela y manzanas y Peeta pensó en su madre.

El anuncio que le avisaba el conteo final era desconcertantemente alegre. "Tributos, a los tubos."

"Ya es hora, cariño."

Una extraña calma pareció descender sobre él. Secó sus ojos y le sonrió a su estilista. "Gracias. Nunca había estado en llamas antes," le sonrió.

"Estoy muy agradecida de haberte conocido," le susurró ella. Luego besó su frente y lo guió nuevamente hacia el interior del tubo.

Peeta respiró profundamente.

El suelo comenzó a elevarse.

La primera cosa que vio una vez en la superficie fue a ella. Estaba directo hacia su derecha. Le sonrió.

Katniss parecía sorprendida. De buena manera.

La cuenta regresiva comenzó.

"Diez."

Peeta siguió mirando el círculo de tributos.

"Nueve."

La pelirroja inteligente estaba a su izquierda.

"Ocho."

Cato estaba a 6 plataformas hacia la derecha.

"Siete."

No podía ver a Rue.

"Seis."

Ella estaba apuntando hacia el bosque más allá de la Cornucopia.

"Cinco."

Peeta frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza.

"Cuatro."

Ella apuntó otra vez.

"Tres."

Sacudió la cabeza, desconcertado.

"Dos."

Ella miró hacia Cato.

"Uno."

Ella dejó rápidamente su plataforma mientras Peeta bajaba calmadamente. Se lanzó sobre él y se aferró a su chaqueta colocándolo sobre ella. Katniss le hizo dirigir sus manos hacia su garganta. "Corre hacia el bosque," le susurró mientras fingía un gemido. "Vamos. Corre."

Él estaba aún muy conmocionado. Confundido. Katniss rodó encima de él y lo golpeó con fuerza en el brazo para luego empujarlo. Peeta rodó hacia un lado y pudo verla corriendo hacia la Cornucopia. La chica pelirroja tropezó con él y gritó algo inentendible para luego correr en dirección a una zona llena de altas hierbas.

Katniss corrió hacia Cato. Peeta le vio mirarlo viciosamente. Como a un objetivo.

Peeta corrió hacia los árboles.

* * *

Tenía frío y estaba muy cansado. Los ruidos nocturnos lo tenían asustado, pero no quería demostrar frente a las cámaras que nunca había dormido fuera de casa.

Clove seguramente lo había hecho. Ella de seguro estaría mostrando que tan fuerte era: disparándole a animales, asesinando niños.

Él estaba buscando bayas y agua. Estaba muy oscuro para buscar algo de comida, lo sabía. Pero tenía tanta hambre. Había pasado más de un día desde que había comido algo. Peeta solo había logrado divisar un trozo del abrigo de otro tributo en todo ese tiempo, pero siguió en movimiento antes de que los Gamemakers encontraran el modo de tenderle una trampa y matarlo. Sólo había sido rankeado con un 8; sabía que no era indispensable.

Katniss había obtenido un 10. Él había mirado la imagen de ella en pantalla mientras daban su puntuación hasta que la indeseable risa de Clove lo había llevado a atrincherarse en su habitación.

Haymitch casi había pateado su puerta luego de que Clove hubiera explicado porque lo encontraba todo tan divertido.

"¿Qué demonios estás pensando?" le había gritado Haymitch. "Ella ha sido entrenada por años para matar." Le hizo prometer a Peeta de que olvidaría cualquier idea de que ella le perdonaría la vida y además que haría cualquier cosa para sobrevivir.

Peeta se había mostrado de acuerdo. Sabía que era una mentira. Y esperaba que Haymitch lo supiera también. Él no era un asesino. Y no podía convertirse en uno.

Encontró un hueco en una roca casi una hora después de que ya se había hecho a la idea de que jamás encontraría comida entre tanta oscuridad. Se acomodó dentro y dio un paso en algo suave. Un gritito asustado le hizo caer de espaldas al suelo.

Lo pequeños sollozos sonaron algo familiar a sus oídos. "¿Rue?"

Un susurro fue exhalado desde dentro de la roca. "¿Peeta?"

Rue escaló fuera de la roca con cuidado. Peeta pudo ver la mancha rojiza en un lado de su pantalón. Eso explicaba por qué Rue no estaba resguardada trepada en un árbol. Ella comenzó a llorar tan pronto como la luz de la luna golpeó en su rostro. Peeta abrió los brazos y Rue sólo atino a correr a ellos.

"Shhh," le susurró. "Está bien. No dejaré que nada te pase."

Peeta se arrimó a la roca y Rue le siguió. La sentó en su regazo y luego se acomodó en el oscuro y pequeño espacio.

"¿Tu pierna está muy mal herida?" le preguntó.

"No muy mal. Pero duele," le respondió ella. "Clove casi me da."

Peeta se sobresaltó pensando en Clove apuntando hacia Rue como si fuera cualquier animal y no una niña de 12 años.

"Lamento mucho haber tropezado en ti."

Rue lanzo algunas risitas. "Está bien. La chica del Distrito Dos también tropezó conmigo hace un rato."

Peeta trató con todas sus fuerzas de no parecer demasiado esperanzado. Haymitch seguramente lo estaría observando.

Quería preguntar. Casi no lo hizo. Pero tenía que saber si ella era lo que él había pensando que era.

"¿Ella te vio?" preguntó.

Sintió a Rue asentir contra su pecho en la oscuridad. "Me dijo que me mantuviera en silencio. Que su compañero y la otra chica estaban cerca. Los guio lejos de mi."

Peeta se sintió aliviado, como si estuviera sumergido en agua fresca. Su hambre le abatía y los dolores cesaron por un momento al sentir su corazón siendo embargado por la calidez.

"Me gusta." Era un susurro, pero se lo escuchó decir a Rue.

"A mi también," le sonrió. Haymitch debía de estar probablemente hirviendo de rabia. Esperaba que su confesión no provocara que no obtuviera ayuda por ese conducto.

"Deberíamos ayudarla."

"¿Ayudarla?"

"Alejarla de esos malvados Profesionales. Deberíamos encontrarla," Rue se acomodó para mirarlo de frente. "Ellos la matarán. El más grande le dijo a la chica pesada de que mataría a Katniss."

Peeta apretó los dientes con fuerza. "Le ayudaremos."

* * *

Con la luz del día, la herida de Rue no se veía tan mal. Era un rasmillón, pero había sangrado profusamente cuando ella se había puesto a correr para escapar de las flechas de Clove. Peeta se encontraba esperando el ver aparecer el rostro de Clove en el cielo por la noche, no sin su cuota de culpabilidad.

Encontraron un río que llegaba hasta el lago y bebieron agua de un área rodeada por una saliente de rocas y troncos. Rue le mostró como aprendió a atrapar peces usando una red fabricada por ella misma mientras Peeta conseguía armar un pequeño fuego para cocinar rápidamente el pescado. Luego apagaron velozmente al fuego y se trasladaron a un lugar seguro para poder comer.

Peeta logró encontrar algunas bayas silvestres, luego de haberlas apretado entre sus dedos y olerlas cuidadosamente asegurándose de que fueran comestibles. Las saboreó frente a la nerviosa mirada de Rue y le sonrió. "Sólo son algunas moras, Rue."

Ella suspiró aliviada mientras Peeta le ponía algunas moras en la palma de la mano que luego comió con ganas.

"Nunca había comido tanto de una sola vez," le sonrió ella acariciando su adolorido estómago.

"¡Pero si casi no hemos comido nada!" rió Peeta en respuesta.

"Lo sé," le sonrió ella. "Pero tenía que compartir con mis hermanos y hermana. No había mucha ni duraba tampoco."

"¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?"

"Tengo tres hermanos menores y una pequeña hermana bebé que cumplirá cinco meses mañana."

Peeta silbó apreciativamente. "Esos son muchos niños."

"¡Amo a los niños!" exclamó Rue. "Quiero muchos." Su rostro súbitamente cambió de expresión. "Quiero decir- quería tener muchos."

Peeta la miró fijamente. Era un tema doloroso. Él sabía la verdad así como ella. Seguramente Rue no sobreviviría, incluso con todo el esfuerzo que Peeta pusiera, así que trató de cambiar el tema.

"Yo tengo dos hermanos. Ambos son mayores que yo."

"¿Así que eres el bebé?" Sonrió Rue, feliz de encontrar un nuevo tema. "Pareces muy grande como para ser el bebé de la familia."

"Hay mucho trabajo en la panadería," le contestó él. "Tuve que crecer rápido."

Rue arrugó la nariz un segundo y pareció avergonzarse de repente. "¿Tienes novia? ¿En casa?"

Peeta se sonrojó profusamente. "No."

"¿Serías mi novio? ¿Sólo por ahora?"

Parpadeó sorprendido. "Estoy un poquito grande para ti," le respondió gentilmente.

"Lo sé," le contestó Rue soltando risitas. "Sólo es de mentiras. Es sólo que," dudó. "Nunca he tenido un novio."

"No necesitas uno." Contrarrestó Peeta.

"Sé que no necesito uno," sonrió Rue. "Pero sería lindo." Continuó Rue jugando un poco con los rizos de su cabello.

Peeta suspiró fuertemente. "Está bien. Pero solo de mentiras."

Ella saltó felizmente y se lanzó a abrazarla. "¡Gracias! No creo que a Katniss le preocupe."

Se sobresaltó un segundo y decidió pretender que no la había escuchado. Incluso si sobreviviera, Haymitch seguramente querría matarlo.

Rue se sintió lo suficientemente bien como para escalar un árbol aquella noche así que ella subió primero y guió a Peeta tras de sí. Obviamente se dio cuenta de que la pequeña Tributo del Distrito 11 quería subir un poco más alto pero las ramas superiores no podrían soportar su peso luego de 50 pies de altura. Rue le mostró como asegurarse de algunos nudos del árbol para que no corriera peligro de caer cuando consiguieran dormir.

La pequeña tembló de frío y Peeta se quitó el abrigo para envolverlo alrededor de ella y luego acomodarla apoyándola contra el.

"Eres un buen novio fingido," le dijo Rue a lo que Peeta se río cansinamente.

"Eres mi primera novia," le contestó.

"¿De verdad? ¡Pero si eres tan amable!"

Peeta sonrió. "Gracias. Pero trabajaba mucho; no tenía tiempo para salir con chicas en casa."

"Bueno," Rue le dijo amargamente, "después de conocer a Clove no creo que te hayas perdido de mucho."

Peeta se largó a reír fuertemente aunque luego se tuvo que tapar la boca. "Lo siento," le susurró, pero ella también estaba riendo. Pronto las carcajadas murieron y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

"¿Peeta?" susurró Rue mientras comenzaba el Himno.

"¿Sí?"

"Quiero que ganes."

"No digas eso, Rue." Le respondió en un hilo de voz permitiendo que la pomposa música sobresaliera a su conversación. "No quiero matar a nadie. Ni siquiera a Cato."

"Lo sé. Yo tampoco quiero matar a nadie. Pero de todos nosotros, espero que quien gane seas tú."

Rue se acomodó un poco más cerca. Peeta apretó fuertemente los ojos tratando de reprimir las lágrimas y trató de dormir.

* * *

"¿Rue?"

"Mmmph," gruñó ella mientras Peeta la movía por el hombro.

"Rue," sonrió. "De verdad tengo mucha hambre; necesito encontrar algo de comida."

Rue parpadeó aún medio dormida y se estiró perezosamente. "Cinco minutos más."

"Okay," respondió Peeta apretando el pequeño hombro de su aliada. "Quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo? No vayas a ningún lado."

"No lo haré, Peeta," le susurró ella en respuesta. Antes de que Peeta consiguiera bajar tres ramas Rue ya estaba roncando suavemente. Peeta río para si mismo, preguntándose si Katniss también roncaba.

No quería ir muy lejos de la preciosa carga que dormía en el árbol, pero el hambre lo guió cada vez un poco más lejos en su búsqueda de comida. Necesitaban comer.

Rodeó el área alrededor del árbol donde había dormido lentamente, vigilando a todos lados. Encontró lo que parecían ser algunas bellotas y las recolectó para guardarlas en sus bolsillos. Recogió algunas hojas de lo que esperaba fuera menta mientras pensaba que hubiera debido pasar más tiempo aprendiendo sobre plantas comestibles. No había habido mucho tiempo para aprender. Demasiado miedo, también.

Peeta podría haberse largado a llorar cuando encontró un grupo de arbustos con bayas. Comenzó a recolectarlas rápidamente.

Algo pareció moverse cerca y se volteó rápidamente.

Se tiró al suelo y esperó observando cuidadosamente. Nada. Nadie.

Comenzó a recoger las bayas nuevamente. Sentía que no estaba solo. Sólo había conseguido recoger un puñado cuando se sintió obligado a correr.

Se apresuró a salir del claro. Volteándose a cada rato.

No había nadie.

Sacudió la cabeza y se rió de su propia paranoia lo más silenciosamente. Decidió que probablemente habían sido sus propios roces en las ramas. Sonrió y lanzó una baya en el aire para tratar de atraparla con la boca.

No la atrapó. La vio rodar por el suelo. Sacudió la cabeza otra vez.

Lanzó otra baya en el aire.

El cañón sonó fuertemente.

Y se congeló.

Un cuchillo había partido la baya por la mitad cayendo cada trozo en el suelo mientras el cuchillo se incrustaba en el árbol justo frente a su nariz. Gotas gemelas del jugo de la baya caían de cada lado de la hoja del cuchillo.

Se volteó lentamente, esperando por que la siguiente navaja se enterrara en su propia carne.

Ella estaba a 15 pies de distancia. Sus ojos grises estaban fijos en el cuerpo que había caído detrás del árbol y aterrizado a sus pies. Peeta pudo ver el jugo de las bayas en los labios de la chica pelirroja mientras ella observaba hacia los árboles sin ya poder ver nada.

"Esas no son bayas normales," le dijo Katniss suavemente.

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

Cuando pareció ser demasiado, ella se volteó y comenzó a alejarse. Peeta comenzó a seguirla antes de que el aerodeslizador apareciera para llevarse el cuerpo.

Ella le dejó acercarse y ambos caminaron en silencio. Peeta pudo ver un pequeño vendaje detrás de la oreja de Katniss.

"La chica del Distrito 4 no estaba muerta aún," le susurró ella. "Sus uñas… Cato la remató."

Su rostro cenizo hizo a Peeta sentirse enfermo. Se dio cuenta de que aun estaba sosteniendo un puñado de bayas entre sus dedos y se apresuró a guardarlas en su bolsillo.

Katniss se detuvo en su andar y se quedó mirando hacia el piso. Peeta pudo ver sus huellas fácilmente reconocibles en el barro. "Cubre tu rastro." Le murmuró Katniss.

Peeta asintió, avergonzado.

Katniss miró hacia la dirección de que la que había llegado. "Tengo que volver con ellos ahora.

"Te matarán."

Asintió. "Él lo intentará. Sólo tengo que ser más rápida."

"Katniss-"

"Tengo que intentarlo."

"Katniss, ¡Por favor!"

"Por favor, no," se plantó ella fuertemente a la vez que ocultaba su rostro. "Por favor, no hagas esto."

Peeta pudo verla pelear con las memorias de lo que había pasado estos últimos días en la arena. Se adelantó para tocar su brazo suave, gentilmente. "No puedo evitarlo," le susurró. "Desde que te vi que no puedo evitarlo."

Katniss levantó la mirada y se quedó observándole fijamente. Sus ojos completamente embargados de dolor. "Tienes que hacerlo. Debes hacerlo."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Peeta. Sintió que la desesperación crecía dentro de él deseando enloquecerlo. "¡Vamos a morir! ¿Por qué no?"

Katniss quería hablar. Decir cualquier cosa. Pero no podía así que se volteó para marcharse. Peeta la tomó de los hombros y la besó fuertemente.

Katniss se desarmó entre sus brazos, fundiéndose en él con total abandono.

"¡No puedo!" le enrostró Katniss al separarse y quedarse mirándole fijamente. Luego se lanzó a besarlo otra vez, encerrando a Peeta entre sus brazos.

"¡Peeta!"

Los gritos de Rue los envolvieron a ambos descendiendo desde los árboles y quitándole el aire de los pulmones.

Ambos se echaron a correr hacia ella.

Katniss alcanzó el claro primero, Peeta a pocos pasos más atrás.

Cato llegó del otro lado con Glimmer tras él. Cato vio a Katniss junto a Peeta.

Clove por otro lado estaba levantando su arco y flecha apuntando a su objetivo.

"¡No!" gritó Peeta.

Clove se sobresaltó y falló en su disparo a Rue.

En vez de eso le dio de lleno a una débil rama que sostenía el nido de ratrevísuplas que nadie había visto escondido entre las hojas. La rama en la que Rue estaba apoyada. La rama que sostenía su diminuto peso.

Fue como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta.

Peeta comenzó a correr hacia la rama que caía llevándose a Rue consigo, pero el rozar de un arma sobre su hombro hizo que Katniss le golpeara las piernas provocando que cayera en el suelo sobre su espalda. Desde allí puedo ver a Rue caer desde el cielo.

El nido explotó al alcanzar el suelo. Al escuchar los gritos de Clove se sintió agradecido de que el impacto haya matado a su pequeña aliada y no las terribles criaturas que estaban devorando a su compañera de Distrito.

El fuerte pinchazo que sintió en su brazo reveló que los insectos dorados se habían dado cuenta de su existencia y la de Katniss, quien acababa de golpear una alejándola de su pierna. Ambos se echaron a correr.

Peeta alejó a una ratrevíspula del cabello de Katniss, la cual mordió su mano. Katniss quito una de la mejilla de Peeta, pinchándola en el brazo en el proceso.

Ninguno de los dos vio el tronco caído. Tropezaron con él en un embrollo de extremidades y alucinaciones.

Peeta escuchó los gritos e Katniss transformarse en los gritos de Rue. Pudo ver sus temerosos y asustados ojos oscuros mirándole mientras ella caía. Suplicándole. Acusándole. Clove desvaneciéndose y ardiendo frente a él.

Su padre. Su madre. Prendiendo fuego. Volviéndose fuego. Katniss. El cuchillo en su corazón y sangre corriendo entre sus manos.

Y entonces todo se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

Sus manos estaban sosteniendo algo. Le dolían mucho. Debería de haber estado sosteniendo eso entre sus manos por mucho tiempo, tanto que sus brazos y hombros le dolían demasiado. Abrió los ojos lentamente.

Sólo pudo ver oscuridad, pero no era de noche así que parpadeó. Levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de estaba entretejido en el cabello de Katniss. Se había soltado de su trenza y estaba enredado con hojas. La miró fijamente. Lucía como si los árboles la hubieran adornado con regalos.

El rostro de Katniss aún estaba pálido pero sus pestañas se movieron suavemente. Sus labios estaban oscuros. Pensó que de seguro fue por algún golpe y quiso besarlos. Los ojos de Katniss se abrieron en ese momento.

Se quedó mirándole por mucho tiempo, Peeta jamás apartando la mirada.

"¿Tu amiga?" le preguntó ella débilmente.

"Se ha ido." Le susurró Peeta en respuesta.

"Lo siento."

Peeta asintió suavemente. "Cato te vio conmigo."

"No puedo volver ahora."

Peeta quitó gentilmente una hoja de sus cabellos. "No quiero que lo hagas."

Katniss se quedo mirándole acariciar su cabello y permitió que él la besara una vez más.

Encontraron nuevamente la roca ahuecada y se introdujeron dolorosamente dentro de ella. Ambos estaban heridos y hambrientos. Permitieron que sus miembros se entrelazaran para poder calzar juntos dentro del pequeño hueco. El himno comenzó a tocar. La hermosa sonrisa de Rue fue vista por última vez. Y finalmente Peeta pudo ver el rostro de Clove en el cielo, pero todo lo que pudo sentir fue lástima.

Se acomodó un poco de modo que sus labios quedaran cerca del oído de Katniss. "¿Puedo abrazarte?"

Cuando el montaje de la muerte termino, Panem pudo ver al chico del Distrito Doce y a la joven del Distrito Dos caer dormidos uno en brazos del otro.

* * *

Peeta le mostró a Katniss como Rue había fabricado la red para poder pescar y ella luchó para replicarlos. "De seguro podría atrapar un pescado más rápido si le lanzo un cuchillo." Le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"De seguro podrías," concedió Peeta quien juntó algo de agua en la cantimplora que había pertenecido a Clove.

Katniss pareció sorprendida cuando Peeta se la ofreció para que ella bebiera primero, y sonrió mientras tomaba algo de agua. Cuando le devolvió la cantimplora sus dedos se rozaron.

Peeta la observó cuidadosamente mientras ella ordenaba su cabello en una trenza en su espalda y la amarraba con una cinta obtenida de su bolsa.

"¿Dónde está Cato?"

"Él y Glimmer deben estar de regreso con las provisiones."

"¿En la Cornucopia?"

Katniss asintió.

"Él es… ustedes dos-"

"No."

Peeta no pudo esconder su sonrisa.

"Yo no estaba con Clove."

"No lo pensé."

Peeta casi se largó a reír ante su respuesta.

"Creo que a mi hermano le podría haber gustado Clove," se encogió de hombro Katniss. "Ella no tenía miedo de decir lo que pensaba."

"¿Así como nosotros?"

Las manos de Katniss se detuvieron en su movimiento. "No es lo mismo," susurró.

"No de la misma manera, tal vez. Pero si es lo mismo," le respondió Peeta quien luego se tiró al suelo para sentarse sobre las rocas al borde del torrente de agua. "Sólo me sigo preguntando, ¿por qué ahora?"

Katniss se arrodilló a su lado. "¿Por qué ahora?"

"¿Preferirías que nunca nos hubiéramos conocido?"

Ella asintió. "Entonces no tendríamos que…"

"Lo sé."

Ambos se quedaron escuchando el sonido del agua cruzando el lugar, pasando por sobre rocas y troncos en el lecho de agua.

"Mi hermano siempre me decía que no debía pensar en ello, porque yo todavía no tenía edad como para eso. Que no había caso en uno lo pensara hasta que estuviera fuera de la edad de la Cosecha. Puedo ver ahora a que se refería."

"¿Es mayor o menor que tú?"

"¿Mi hermano? Un año mayor. ¿Los tuyos?"

"Cuatro y dos años mayores que yo."

"¿Cómo se llaman?"

"Rye y Kirsh. ¿El tuyo?"

"Gale. Parecemos gemelos."

"Yo me parezco a mi padre. Mis hermanos se parecen más a mi madre."

"Yo pienso que nos parecemos más a papá. No lo sé."

"Estoy seguro de que eres más linda que tu padre."

Ella se echó a reír y Peeta sonrió en respuesta. No le importaba que los espectadores pensaran que todo eso era tonto. No le preocupaba que Haymitch estuviera mirando hacia el monitor. No le importaba que sus hermanos estuvieran bromeando acerca de sus habilidades de conquista. Tenía que saberlo todo. Tenía que compartirlo todo con ella.

"¿Te gusta la música?"

"Música," Katniss sopesó su respuesta unos segundos. "Nunca he tenido mucho tiempo como para eso. ¿Y tú?"

"Me gusta. Aunque no soy muy del tipo cantante. Prefiero bailar. Aunque tampoco soy muy bueno en ello," le explicó sonrojándose.

"Me gusta bailar," sonrió Katniss. "Me encanta moverme."

"Y te mueves muy bien. Me encanta tu forma de correr."

"Y a mi me gusta como se mueven tus manos. Tienes una manos preciosas."

Peeta sonrió ante la vista de sus propias manos y luego miró las de ella mientras Katniss lo observaba con curiosidad.

"¿Te sientes como si nos hubiéramos conocido antes?"

"No es- no es precisamente lo que pienso," le contestó Peeta. "Es más como si hubiera estado esperando por ti. Como si se supusiera que debíamos encontrarnos-"

"para almorzar-"

"o salir a caminar juntos."

"Y que yo llegara tarde-"

"y que yo perdiera el tren."

"Eso es," asintió Katniss mirándolo fijamente. "¿Qué crees que significa?"

Por toda respuesta Peeta sólo le sonrió.

Katniss trató de enseñarle a lanzar cuchillos, pero él no era muy bueno. Así que ella lo dejó a cargo de la recolección de frutos, aunque con estrictas instrucciones de no comer nada hasta que ambos lo hubieran examinado juntos. Peeta estuvo de acuerdo. Se sentía bien que se preocuparan de él.

Entre ambos crearon un juego donde ganaba quien lograra atrapar más peces, él con la red y ella con sus chichillos. Peeta ganó, aunque pensó que era muy probable que Katniss se haya dejado ganar.

Katniss no habló mientras comían lo que habían conseguido atrapar. Peeta le preguntó que estaba pensando.

"Estarán esperando por nosotros ahora."

"¿En la Cornucopia?"

Katniss asintió. "Ahora que Cato sabe que te tengo, él sabe que…" se detuvo abruptamente.

"Que necesitas las provisiones de la Cornucopia. Y las necesitas porque yo no puedo cazar ni recolectar comida del mismo modo que tú. Soy una carga para ti." Dolía comprenderlo todo finalmente.

Katniss no le dijo que eso era mentira, pero si hizo que se detuviera en el proceso de culparse a sí mismo. "Eso ya no importa Peeta. Somos tú y yo, Cato y Glimmer. De verdad que ya no importa."

Los 4 finalistas. Ahora los Gamemakers les seguirán la pista a ellos también.

"Deberías de mantenerte escondido," le dijo ella finalmente. "Iré a buscarlo. Le diré que te herí y te dejé abandonado para que murieras."

"Podrías no volver."

"¡Volveré!"

"No, no lo harás. Si piensas que puedes mantenerme a salvo te quedarás allí peleando hasta que él te mate." Peeta podía ver claramente que ella había pensado en eso también. "Iremos juntos. Estamos juntos ahora."

Katniss le sonrió y Peeta sintió esa extraña calidez recorrerlo nuevamente.

Al caer la tarde ambos se introdujeron en el agua a pesar de que no ofrecía mucha privacidad. Nadaron hacia el punto donde dos enormes rocas protegían un pequeño espacio oscuro protegido de la vista y de las cámaras. Peeta no creía que ellos realmente mostraran en televisión lo que estaban planeando hacer.

Era difícil hacerlo en el agua. Peeta realmente quería ver todo de ella, pero sabía que su hermano estaría mirando y se sentiría apenado por ella, así que se mantuvieron medio sumergidos.

Katniss jadeó y se arqueó entre sus brazos, pero no quería parar de ninguna manera. Peeta la sostuvo con fuerza mientras trataba de no dejarse llevar por su propio clímax.

"Te amo," le susurró.

"Yo también te amo," le respondió Katniss besándolo.

Se durmieron juntos, abrazos uno al otro en la pequeña cueva. Peeta sabía que la mañana les traería el castigo de los Gamemakers. Ellos querían siempre tener el control, demostrarle a Panem que efectivamente ellos gobernaban todo, no las pasiones de dos chicos de 16 años elegidos para morir.

Peeta soñó que estaba acostado junto a ella en el prado bajo el cálido sol. Soñó que limpiaba la mejilla de Katniss que tenía pequeñas miguitas de galletas de mantequilla de maní. Ella reía y besaba los dedos de Peeta de vez en cuando.

Y luego… se deslizó fuera de la pequeña cueva mientras ella dormía.

* * *

Se dedicó a explorar por aquellos terrenos donde pudiera divisar sus propias huellas marcadas en la suave tierra. No sabía si podría llegar a la Cornucopia en un día; no sabía si ella se despertaría pronto, trataría de detenerlo o trataría de sacrificarse ella misma por él.

Pero debía de intentarlo.

Se dio cuenta de que había trabajado en círculos cuando emergió de entre una línea de árboles a una zona llena de pasto alto. Recordó que la chica con cara de zorro había corrido en esa dirección luego de chocar con él al saltar de la plataforma. Miró hacia su alrededor por un momento antes de que otra memoria, esta vez del rojo jugo de las bayas saliendo de la boca de la misma chica, poblara su mente. Sintió un escalofrío y continuó caminando a través del pasto.

El día estaba hermoso y el pasto olía extrañamente dulce. Suspiró. Trato de creer que esa era una buena manera de morir. Podía oír a los sinsajos llamando desde los árboles. Sonaban como si esos pajarillos estuvieran imitando la risa de Katniss, aunque ellos nunca serían tan perfectos como esa música.

Recordó los ojos grises de ella y finalmente se quebró.

"¿Por qué ahora?" Lloró dejándose caer al suelo sobre sus rodillas. ¿Por qué ahora? Cuando tenían tan poco tiempo. Cuando quería que fuera para siempre. "¿Por qué ahora?" le preguntó al sol.

Se levantó lentamente. Era ahora porque así se suponía que debía ser. Ahora, porque él tenía que salvarla. Se detuvo un momento. Desde allí podía ver los flashes de la luz rebotando en el metal de la Cornucopia. Tan solo pudo sentir cansancio.

A medida que se acercaba al final de los altos pastos se fue agachando. Su cabello le ayudaba a camuflarse entre las altas espigas para poder espiar a través de ellas.

Pudo ver a Glimmer inmediatamente. Estaba de pie detrás de Cato quien estaba sentado sobre una caja de víveres afilando su espada. Ella lo miraba trabajar. Peeta se imaginó que ella estaba comenzando a entender que aquella afilada hoja pronto estaría en su propio cuello aunque por mientras se contentaba con juguetear con algo entre sus manos. ¿Un cuchillo? ¿Una roca? Peeta trató de mirar más fijamente. Ella parecía estar mirando hacía él.

Cuando la luz nuevamente se reflejó en la Cornucopia es que se dio cuenta de que en realidad ella lo miraba a él. Con binoculares.

"¡Cato!"

Peeta se volteó y chocó contra Tresh.

Se había olvidado de él, atrapado como estaba con la rabia contra Cato y Glimmer y sus planes por matar a la mujer que amaba.

Su grito atrajo a cato y a Glimmer con rapidez. Escuchó sus gritos y risas debido a que había caído tan fácilmente en la trampa que le habían preparado. Tresh se preparó para atacarlo. Peeta rodó sobre su costado pero el golpe en sus costillas se lo llevó al suelo y en ese momento Tresh lo tomó fuertemente por el cuello.

Lo levantó con facilidad desde la tierra sosteniéndolo por la garganta. Peeta jadeó con esfuerzo y miró fijamente a Tresh.

"Lo siento, Doce," se disculpó, manteniéndolo en alto. "Tengo que cuidar de mis abuelos y sobrinos. Tengo que volver a casa."

Peeta deseó poder asentir; decirle a Tresh que lo entendía, pero en vez de eso lo único que pudo hacer fue patearlo tan fuerte como pudo en el estómago. Tresh lo soltó debido a la sorpresa.

Peeta luchó por escapar, esperando en todo momento sentir las manos de Tresh nuevamente en su cuello.

Un silbido cruzando el aire fue inesperado. Tresh jadeó sorprendido. Peeta no reconoció el proyectil con forma de estrella ahora incrustado entre los ojos de Tresh, pero estaba adornado y era hermoso dentro de su capacidad asesina. Estaba seguro de que Glimmer había crecido sosteniéndolos entre sus manos.

Tropezó con sus propios pies tratando de escapar de la caída del cuerpo abatido de Tresh, y el cañón sonó. Escuchó el silbido nuevamente y trató de evadirlo moviéndose hacia la izquierda aunque de todos modos sintió su oreja arder.

Sintió la sangre goteando sobre su cuello mientras corría. Aún podía oír todo, así que se imaginó que solo había sido el corte del lóbulo, aunque no estaba planeando detenerse a revisar.

Pero los sentía cerca. Cato estaba gritándole a Glimmer para que lanzara otra estrella.

Peeta se detuvo en sus pasos e hizo una finta hacia la derecha, escuchó el silbido nuevamente cerca de su cabeza. Maldijo en voz baja mientras seguía cortando el pasto al atravesarlo. Debía llegar a los árboles, pensó. Sólo hasta los árboles. Entonces podría pensar en algo más.

Pero ellos seguían acercándose. Cuando una de las estrellas de cuatro puntas cortó un poco de su camiseta se dio cuenta de que no lo lograría.

Y entonces, ella estaba allí.

De pie como una estatua. Su mano sosteniendo una cuchilla, luego la levantó mientras él seguía corriendo hacia ella.

Voló cerca de su cara.

Y el grito de Cato lleno de rabia se dejó escuchar. El cañón explotó esta vez para señalar que el corazón de Glimmer se había detenido debido a la hoja del cuchillo.

Katniss tomó la mano de Peeta entre las suyas y juntos desaparecieron entre los árboles.

* * *

Ella comenzó a golpearlo luego de que recorrieran una milla.

Habían estado corriendo incluso cuando las amenazas y maldiciones de Cato habían dejado de oírse en la distancia. Alcanzaron un grupo de rocas y árboles caídos que formaban una pequeña muralla. Katniss saltó sobre ella y Peeta la siguió.

Apoyaron sus espaldas en el mismo muro de tierra y comenzaron a luchar por recuperar el aliento.

"¿Cómo pudiste?" Le sorprendió verla llorar. Katniss levantó sus puños y comenzó a golpear repetidamente el pecho de Peeta. "¡Me dejaste sola!"

Él atrapó sus manos para que no siguiera golpeándolo. "Tenía que intentarlo."

Katniss cerró los ojos con fuerza. "Escuché el primer cañonazo cuando estaba corriendo… pensé-" y no pudo continuar porque los sollozos se lo impedían.

"Tresh."

"Me sentí como si hubiera muerto," susurró Katniss y luego abrió los ojos para mirarlo fijamente. "No puedes hacer eso otra vez."

"No puedo de todas maneras," le prometió resignadamente. "Cato me estará esperando ahora."

* * *

La caminata entre los árboles fue tensa y silenciosa al comienzo de la tarde. Los ojos de Katniss se movían periódicamente hacia todas las direcciones buscando cualquier movimiento. Peeta trataba de hacer lo mismo tratando de distinguir pisadas o sonidos extraños.

Pero no encontraron nada. Así que se mantuvieron caminando a través de un largo y complejo pasaje del bosque cerca del claro, escondido por los árboles.

Debían de atacar a Cato pronto. Si se demoraban mucho la audiencia se aburriría. Y serían puestos a pelear contra mutaciones. O quizás alguna otra cosa peor. Algo horroroso para asegurarse que uno de ellos fuera eliminado. Peeta la observó moverse como un gato salvaje, ansiosa y llena de vida.

"No dejaré que lo tengas que hacer tú, Katniss."

Ella se detuvo abruptamente y bajó el cuchillo que mantenía sujeto en su mano. "¿Qué?"

"Si nosotros somos los finalistas. Lo haré yo mismo," le clarificó.

La daga tembló y cayó de su mano. Y la sangre se perdió de su rostro. "Peeta, no."

"No quiero que tengas que hacerlo," le dijo él suavemente. Se agachó para recoger el cuchillo y tendérselo de regreso a Katniss. "Usaré uno de tus cuchillos… si me lo permites."

"No lo haré," susurró Katniss.

"Katniss, sólo puede haber un vencedor."

"Entonces que seas tú," le dijo ella. Peeta pudo escuchar su sufrimiento a través de su voz. Los ojos de Katniss parecían tornarse algo rosados a medida que ella luchaba por mantenerse en calma.

Peeta iba a rebatirle, pero Katniss lo rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a llorar, de verdad, como ella quería, por primera vez. Incluso con su nariz enrojecida era hermosa, pensó. Katniss sonrió a través de sus lágrimas cuando él le dijo lo que estaba pensando.

"Tal vez nos mate a ambos," susurró Katniss esperanzadamente. "Tal vez podamos morir juntos."

* * *

Encontraron un lugar donde acampar y vigilar desde una pequeña pendiente en la maleza justo cuando la luz comenzaba a fallar. Katniss se deslizó con cuidado guiándolo con ella. Una vez dentro se acurrucaron con fuerza. Peeta jugaba con algunas hebras del cabello de Katniss mientras ambos miraban los víveres que Cato había dispuesto en una tentadora pila para atraerlos fuera de su escondite. Katniss había dicho que Cato estaba esperando a por ella. Él sabía que tan buena era Katniss así que tendría un plan.

Intentaron pensar en uno por su cuenta, pero no tenían muchas opciones. Si esperaban mucho tiempo de seguro ya no pelearían solo contra Cato sino que también contra los Gamemakers. Así que preferían enfocarse en sólo uno a la vez.

Aunque quedó claro que esa no era una decisión que ellos pudieran tomar.

Los aullidos y ladridos no sonaban desde muy lejos. De hecho parecían venir lo suficientemente cerca como para que comenzaran a correr.

Peeta aguantó el dolor que las garras que arañaron su cara y brazos en un intento de servir de escudo para Katniss. Ella le tendió uno de los cuchillos de su abrigo y sacó uno más grande de su bolsillo. Ambos buscaron frenéticamente a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar la fuente de tan terribles sonidos.

"Está por todo nuestro alrededor," dijo Peeta.

"Es un eco. Lo están amplificando," susurró Katniss en respuesta.

Un gruñido que parecía venir desde debajo de sus pies los hizo comenzar a correr. "¡La Cornucopia!" Gritó Katniss.

"¡Tendremos que escalarla!" le respondió Peeta mientras corrían en aquella dirección.

Katniss avanzó directamente hacia uno de los lados. Escaló por la muralla de metal, para luego tratar de alcanzar la mano de Peeta para poder tirar de él mientras que Peeta seguía empujándola para que subiera más rápido.

Peeta la siguió. Pero fue tirado hacia abajo por unos fuertes dientes que atraparon su bota.

Katniss gritó cuando vio a la criatura. Peeta lo hizo a su vez cuando vio a los otros acercándose a ellos desde cada rincón del bosque. Katniss se aferró con brazos y piernas al cuerpo de Peeta para retenerlo allí sobre el cuerno dorado mientras él deshacía las cintas de sus botas y dejaba que el animal se la llevara.

Su pie descalzo empujo para seguir escalando el suave metal y lograron avanzar cuidadosamente sobre el cuerno. Peeta podía sentirla temblando tras él mientras miraban a los monstruos mostrando fieramente sus dientes y vigilarlos con sus aterradores ojos. Ojos que ellos conocían. Vio a Clove. Y a Rue.

Peeta no pudo seguir mirando, se enroscó sobre si mismo y sintió la náusea envolverlo.

"No son ellos," le susurró Katniss suavemente. Su mano confortadoramente posada en el hombro de Peeta. "No lo son. Los cuerpos están siempre intactos, Peeta. Ellos no pued-"

Cuando las palabras de Katniss se detuvieron abruptamente, Peeta se volteó.

Los dedos de Cato estaban ensangrentados alrededor de la pálida garganta de Katniss.

"¿Así que traicionarías al Distrito por un marginado?" gruñó Cato. La sangre que brotaba desde donde los feroces dientes habían atacado su carne caía gota a gota dejando un pequeño surco y se acumulaba alrededor de sus pies. "¿Abandonarías a nuestro distrito por él?"

Katniss jadeó dolorosamente y tiró un poco de los dedos de Cato para poder susurrar, "Sí."

El peso de Peeta en el lado maltrecho de Cato le hizo gritar en agonía. Katniss cayó fuertemente al suelo, atorándose para conseguir que el aire llegara a sus pulmones. La daga que ella le había dado a Peeta relampagueó con la luz de la luna mientras él la sacaba desde su cinturón donde la tenía asegurada. Ella no pudo gritar nada.

Peeta atacó a Cato sin conseguirlo. El chico que había crecido para llegar a este momento se rio en la cara de aquel que había nacido para hornear.

"¿Crees que vas a ganar?" le dijo a la vez que atrapaba la muñeca de Peeta y rodaba para quedar encima de él y forcejeó para dejar la mano del panadero contra la superficie de metal.

"¿Crees que vas a vivir feliz para siempre?" se burló mientras volvía a golpearlo contra la cornucopia.

"Nunca lo serás, ¡Doce!" golpeó por ultima vez la muñeca de Peeta y torció los huesos. Peeta gritó en agonía mientras el cuchillo caía de su mano y quedaba tirado a su lado. Escuchó a los mutos saborearse, esperando que algo de su sangre llegara hasta ellos.

Las manos de Cato estaban en su garganta ahora. El aire parecía rodearlo completamente pero no tenía acceso a él hasta que comenzó a ver brillantes puntos de luz danzando frente a sus ojos aun cuando Peeta luchaba por liberarse. La punta de sus dedos y su pie expuesto comenzaron a congelarse.

La sonrisa de Cato estaba congelada en su rostro. Sus manos firmes contra su garganta… comenzaron a soltarlo. La sonrisa comenzó a fallar. Su expresión tornándose confusa. Bajó su mirada y pudo ver la punta de un cuchillo de plata sobresaliendo de su pecho.

"¿Katniss?" le preguntó débilmente.

Peeta pudo verla detrás de Cato ahora, la hoja de su arma en el corazón de su enemigo.

"Lo siento," susurró ella. "Tenía que hacerlo.

Cato pareció asentir. Como si siempre lo hubiera sabido también.

Y cayó.

Katniss aún sostenía la hoja, roja con sangre de su compañero de Distrito, mirando a cualquier lado menos a él.

El cañón sonó.

Los mutos ladraron.

Katniss se desplomó sobre el frío metal. Peeta se sentí y comenzó a moverse hacia ella.

Ambos se sentaron en silencio. La noche era una manta llena de estrellas sobre ambos. Y fue una gentil brisa la que les enfrió sutilmente mientras sus corazones comenzaban a calmarse. Katniss escuchó la suave respiración de Peeta y él en tanto miró el suave cabello de ella elevarse y flotar en el aire.

"Sólo quedamos nosotros ahora." No necesitaba decirlo.

Katniss asintió lentamente. Y luego se quedaron escuchando los sonidos de la noche.

Peeta tomó su mano. "Te amo."

"Te amo," le sonrió Katniss débilmente. "Te amo. Te amo."

Él tiró de Katniss entre sus brazos. Ambos escucharon a los mutos retirarse, atraídos por un llamado inaudible para ellos. Se acomodó contra la cornucopia y la acomodó sobre él.

"Enviarán alguna cosa," le susurró Katniss.

"En la mañana," complementó él. "Esperarán un poco."

"Ella asintió. "Si hubiera sabido… si yo hubiera… nosotros… que esto era posible. No me habría ofrecido voluntaria."

"Pero entonces no nos habríamos conocido," le sonrió Peeta.

Katniss estiró su cuello para poder mirarlo. "Tal vez este era nuestro destino entonces. Este corto tiempo juntos."

Peeta acarició sus cabellos amorosamente. "No necesitamos tanto tiempo después de todo."

Y la besó.

* * *

Mientras ella dormía el sacó las bayas desde sus bolsillos. Las hizo rodar entre sus dedos, siendo las pequeñas orbes ceder ante su suave toque. El sol estaba levantándose por sobre el lago y el cielo era un hermoso azul perlado.

Peeta acarició la frente de Katniss con sus labios.

Ella despertó y levantó su rostro hacia él. "Te amo."

Él acarició su cabello suavemente. "Te amo."

Ella asintió tranquilamente. "Ya es hora."

Peeta dejó caer 3 bayas en su boca.

Katniss se sentó lentamente mientras resonaba el cañonazo. Miró abajo, hacia los ojos desenfocados de Peeta que reflejaban la luz del amanecer y sonrió ante su expresión serena.

Mientras el sonido del aerodeslizador se acercaba más a ella presionó sus labios contra los de Peeta.

Y luego, enterró una daga en su propio corazón.

* * *

Él estaba esperando por ella en una pradera llena de flores doradas.

* * *

Después de un año de larga guerra, después de que finalmente el Capitolio cayera, fue el hermano de Katniss quien decidió que el Memorial de la Guerra estuviera dedicado a ellos dos. Después de todo, fue el amor entre ambos el que les dio un año sin un Vencedor. Fue la compasión que ellos mostraron la que le demostró a todo Panem que nadie necesitaba morir.

Y de ese modo sus retratos fueron incrustados en la roca plantada cerca del lago donde ellos eligieron que el amor los rigiera. Flores y bayas eran encontradas a los pies de cada lápida cada mañana como una ofrenda de gratitud. Y así paso a ser leyenda que si un joven enamorado se declaraba en ese lugar, la unión estaría bendecida para siempre.

Mientras Peeta y Katniss observaban cuidadosamente a todo el mundo, juntos, por siempre.


End file.
